walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Milton (Comic Series)
Pamela Milton is a character and later an antagonist first encountered in Issue 176 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. She is the Governor of the Commonwealth, and serves as the primary antagonist of Volume 32. Overview Pamela is a smart and capable leader. She strongly believes in world order and the structure of civilization. While not as self-entitled as her son, Pamela believes that her life in high society life status before the apocalypse make her above everyone else. She believes in social status as a latter, that the 'working class' have something to look up to. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Pamela's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than she was a politician. She may have lived in or near Ohio with her husband, son, and daughter. Post-Apocalypse New World Order During the course of the apocalypse, Pamela and her family made their way to a community that would eventually become known as "The Commonwealth", with Pamela being elected as the leader some time after her arrival. One day, Pamela gets word that one of the radio operators, Stephanie, has made contact with an individual named Eugene who is part of a community known as Alexandria. While she has Stephanie punished for doing so without authorization, Pamela nevertheless has a group of soldiers meet up with the visitors. She has the Commonwealth's bookkeeper Lance go with the soldiers and bring them to the Commonwealth. Once they arrive, Pamela has the leader of the group, Michonne, meet with her in private. Hearing that she was a lawyer, Pamela is thrilled to hear that and allows her to become a lawyer within the Commonwealth. After hearing Michonne refer to her daughter possibly living within the Commonwealth, Pamela personally takes her to a bakery in town and reunites Michonne with her daughter Elodie. When prompted by Eugene and the others who arrived with Michonne, Pamela explains that she is with her daughter and will need some time. Just then, Sebastian comes in and berates to his mother about Mercer's actions earlier that day while protecting him. While Pamela admonishes Sebastian, she tells Mercer to leave, promising to discuss it later. After some time passes, Pamela decides to have the group travel to an area nearby called Whitmore and leaves to make preparations. While this occurs, she hears from the Alexandrians about their leader Rick Grimes; believing him to be in charge of a community close to the size of the Commonwealth, Pamela decides to travel to Alexandria with the group (minus Michonne, who is staying behind with her daughter) and meet Rick in person. While travelling, she calls Mercer aside and asks him his thoughts about the new survivors; upon arriving closer to Alexandria, Pamela voices her disappointment, calling the settlement and the surrounding area "a shithole". She continues to harbor some skepticism once Rick finally arrives outside, but soon sees him as a fully capable individual. He offers to give Pamela a tour of the community, which she accepts. During the course of the tour, Pamela has a disagreement with Rick on how each community has a different foundation and means of operation, with Pamela voicing that class systems still work while Rick believes survivors need to earn their place in the new world. The Rotten Core TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pamela has killed: *Dwight (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Sebastian Milton As mother and son Pamela and Sebastian have a rather rough relationship. While it is assumed she loves him as her child, however because of her high power of authority she has spoiled him in which he uses her to get away with harassing people and guards. She has been seen neglecting disciplining him when he needed it. When she took part in helping with cleaning up the streets, he is shown to look down on her for helping the people out. Maxwell Hawkins Pamela and Maxwell have a good relationship. Maxwell acts has her personal assistant and they are often seen together. Mercer Pamela and Mercer seem to have a stable relationship as he acts as her personal protector and in charge of the army of the Commonwealth. However overtime it seems they have started to be at odds with each other with Mercer even telling Rick he should be in charge of the Commonwealth. However, this is currently unknown to Pamela. Michonne TBA Rick Grimes Both Pamela and Rick have mutual respect for each other has leaders of their own community. However they do not share similar ideals for how their own community, or civilization should be run. This potentially could cause problems in their relationship in the future. Pamela does gain a lot of respect and admiration for Rick when he saves her life from Dwight. Maggie Greene Pamela and Maggie don't have a good relationship. When they first meet, Maggie is unsure of Pamela's intentions and doesn't trust her. Maggie is very skeptical about the Commonwealth, but she agrees to Rick traveling and agrees to the alliance provided Rick likes what he sees. Dwight Dwight and Pamela have a negative relationship right from the start, since Dwight confronted her with the Militia at his back. Dwight's feelings towards her only get worse when he visits the Commonwealth with Rick, as Dwight sees Pamela as the embodiment of everything that's wrong with the community. He eventually resorts to holding her at gunpoint and probably would have killed her if not for Rick's intervention. Dwight likens her to Negan, seeing them both as power-hungry tyrants. Cloris While the two have not been seen interacting as of yet, Pamela trusts Cloris enough to seek refuge in Greenville in the midst of a coup. Appearances Trivia * Pamela is the second politician encountered in the Comic Series, with Douglas Monroe being the first. Category:The Commonwealth Category:Alive Category:Comics Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists